Highway Star
|image = Machine_Head_album_cover.jpg |size = 250px |game = GTA: The Lost and Damned |radio station = Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 |artist = Deep Purple |year = 1972 |genre = Hard Rock, Metal }} Highway Star is a song performed by Deep Purple featured on the radio station Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 in Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned. Lyrics :Nobody gonna take my car :I'm gonna race it to the ground :Nobody gonna beat my car :It's gonna break the speed of sound :Oooh it's a killing machine :It's got everything :Like a driving power big fat tyres :and everything :I love it and I need it :I bleed it yeah it's a wild hurricane :Alright hold tight :I'm a highway star :Nobody gonna take my girl :I'm gonna keep her to the end :Nobody gonna have my girl :She stays close on every bend :Oooh she's a killing machine :She's got everything :Like a moving mouth body control :and everything :I love her I need her :I seed her :Yeah She turns me on :Alright hold on tight :I'm a highway star :Nobody gonna take my head :I got speed inside my brain :Nobody gonna steal my head :Now that I'm on the road again :Oooh I'm in heaven again I've got everything :Like a moving ground an open road :and everything :I love it and I need it :I seed it :Eight cylinders all mine :Alright hold on tight :I'm a highway star :Nobody gonna take my car :I'm gonna race it to the ground :Nobody gonna beat my car :It's gonna break the speed of sound :Oooh it's a killing machine :It's got everything :Like a driving power big :fat tyres and everything :I love it and I need it :I bleed it :Yeah it's a wild hurricane :Alright hold on tight :I'm a highway star :I'm a highway star :I'm a highway star Appearances in other media * The song appeared in several TV shows, films and video games including The Doors, Wayne's World, Dazed and Confused, Sid and Nancy, This Is Spinal Tap, Airheads, Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure, Spaceballs, Dude, Where's My Car?, Empire Records, High Fidelity, Rock Star, The Full Monty, Napoleon Dynamite, Lethal Weapon 4, Exit Wounds, That '70s Show, Flushed Away, Chicken Little, Sing, El Lobo, Rock Band, Rock Revolution, Elite Beat Agents, The Stöned Age, CSI, CSI: NY and Futurama in addition to the weeks ahead promo of Vinyl. * "Highway Star" placed 5th in Top Gear's Greatest Driving Song of All Time. * A chiptune version is featured in the battle-racing video game Rock n' Roll Racing. * A cover version appeared in the music video game Guitar Freaks. * In the Grand Theft Auto IV expansions Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, the song appeared in the in–game radio station Liberty Rock Radio. * The 1997 Remixes version of this song appears in the second episode of 2015 television series Ash vs. Evil Dead. * In part four of the manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, the character Yuya Fungami has a Stand named after the song. Video Category:GTA IV + Episodes songs Category:Liberty Rock Radio